Dancing Out my Heart
by ilyROOTBEER
Summary: This story isn't really about the anime/manga HIGHSCHOOL. I just used it so I could write my own story. THE STORY IS ABOUT TWO PEOPLE WHO ARE DEDICATED TO DANCING. AS THE STORY CONTINUES, GIANNE AND BJ ARE UNAWARE THAT THEY WERE FALLING FOR EACH OTHER.
1. The meeting

**_disclaimer: This story is not actually about the anime 'HIGHSCHOOL.' I just used the category so that I could upload my own story and so that my friends could read it here in FanFiction. :D_**

_**To those who are interested, enjoy reading!

* * *

**_

**Dancing Out my Heart**

**(Chapter 1)**

**Gianne's Point of View**

I've been very busy these days. Especially now that I'm a senior student in Crisford High. I need to accomplish a lot of projects. I'm also a Student Council Officer. My schedule is very hectic. And what's worse is that we have an upcoming event in our school. The event is all about dancing. And I'm one of the dancers. In the morning, I take my regular classes then dance practice at night. I barely eat dinner. I get home tired and exhausted. Because of that, I do not have enough time to do my projects. _Sigh_...

It's the month of January, a few weeks away till the concert. Still the same schedule: classes, dance practice, homework then student council meetings during weekends. Two months to go, and it's Summer. I'm so excited for summer. I have two months of rest after those busy schedule. Whoohoo!

* * *

**Thursday, 10pm**

**Gianne's POV**

I've been practicing my dance routine and I think I've mastered it. Thank God.

I looked at my wristwatch. It's already 10pm! Oh no! I still have to finish some assignments for tomorrow. Damn it!

I went to our Dance Choreographer, Ms. Cherry, and asked her if I could go home.

"Uhmm...Ms. Cherry, Can I go home now? I still have some homework to do for tomorrow. It's getting late. My parents must be waiting for me at home"

"Of course you can." Ms. Cherry replied

"Thank you so much Ms. Cherry!"

"Oh! Gianne! Can I talk to you for a minute before you go home?" Ms. Cherry asked

"It's okay Ms. Cherry. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Tomorrow we'll have our last dance routine. It will be ballroom dancing. Is it okay if I let you dance in it?"

"Oh sure Ma'am. I'm pretty aware of ballroom. Wait...who will be my partner for the dance?"

"I still don't know his name. He's an alumni in our school. But he's a great dancer."

"Oh, okay Ma'am. Thanks. I'll just drop by tomorrow." I said with a smile

I walked towards the gate then went out. While I was walking in the dark street, I was thinking about who will my partner be. I asked myself, '_will he be goodlooking? Is he really that good in dancing? What is he like? Is he kind and soft spoken? Hmm...'_

I reached the house by 10:40 pm. My parents were at the dining table drinking coffee while reading a book. I bet they were waiting for me.

"Hi Mom and Dad! I'm home!" I exclaimed

"Did you have fun dancing?" my Dad asked

"Yeah. By the way, tomorrow we will have a new routine. It will be ballroom dancing. I'm so excited!"

"Really? Well, when you're dad and I were still young, we love ballroom dancing." my Mom assumed

"Yes I know that. I need to go to my room now. Goodnight!"

I went off and headed to my room. I changed my clothes and put on my pajamas.

I opened my bag and took my school diary.

_Physics: Answer page 210 exercises A and B_

Woah. I only got one assignment to finish. Good thing I only need to answer one. I'm so tired, I think I need to sleep. I'll just finish this tomorrow.

I placed my book on the table near me and tucked myself in the blanket. One thing I knew, I was already asleep.

* * *

**Friday, 5pm**

**Gianne's POV**

"Hi Gianne, I'd like you to meet BJ. He will be your partner for the dance" said Ms. Cherry

Oh my Goodness! BJ? Why him? BJ? The guy in my neighborhood? Oh Gosh! Why him? Why him?

"Uhm, Gianne? Are you still there?" asked Ms. Cherry

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking of something. What were you saying?" I didn't realize that I was daydreaming for a while. So embarassing.

"We have a problem. Mr. Rico, our choreographer for this dance will be absent today. That means, we don't have practice today."

"Uhm. That's okay. I could go home anyway."

I went at the bench to get my bag. While I was packing up, someone suddenly tapped my shoulders. I looked behind and saw BJ.

"Hi Gianne. Would you like to go with me? I mean...we are neighbors right? We could go together if you like. This would be the chance to know you better." BJ asked.

"Oh, okay. That would be nice. I'll just pack my things." I said with a smile

I continued fixing my things. When I was finished, me and BJ went towards the gate. Next thing I knew, we were walking together.

* * *

**_This chapter is very short. I still don't have an idea of what would be the next happening of the story. Still need to think. Hope you enjoyed reading. Don't worry, I'll make the next one better. ;)_**


	2. Pissed Off

**Dancing Out my Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**Friday, 5:30 pm**

**Gianne's POV**

We strolled in the street quietly. There was no conversation. No word was spoken.

After minutes of silence, BJ suddenly stopped walking. I didn't notice that we reached his house. We really never talked at all.

"So...thanks. I'll just see tomorrow. We have the whole day to practice our dance." said BJ

"Oh...okay. No problem. See you tomorrow." I said with a fake smile. Deep inside, I'm really irritated about the current situation. It was pretty awkward when we walked together. Imagine yourself walking with a guy for fifteen minutes without speaking to each other.

I waved goodbye and continued walking until I reached my house. This day, for me, is the most boring day of my life.

**Friday, 9pm**

I fell asleep after the walk. I really felt lazy. I wasn't able to get up on my bed easily. It felt like my whole body is being pulled back in the bed. Sigh...

I decided to turn on my laptop after getting up. I skipped dinner. I wasn't hungry back then. I signed in on my YM account. I saw a lot of names that are ONLINE. I scrolled down the YM window. Suddenly...I saw Kevin's name.

Oh Kevin! That handsome guy in our class. It makes me drool so much. His athletic figure and perfect face. Ooh I love to stare at him. Honestly, I have a crush on him. No...wait...I think I'm addicted! Well, not actually much. I keep 6 photos of him on my Journal. Before I sleep, I take a glance on his picture so that I could dream of him the moment I'm asleep.

_'please Lord! I wish i could chat him up. Kevin..sigh'_

Still hoping that I could chat with him, I didn't realize that he was already offline. Boohoo..how sad. The last time I talked to him was 3 days ago. I barely talk to him. I am not the type of girl who walks up to a guy and make the first move. Also, unlike others, I do not show the guy that I like him. I just hide my feelings...

It took 1 hour for me to surf the net. After using the laptop, I turned it off, set it aside, turned off the lights and went to sleep.

**Saturday, 8am**

**Gianne's POV  
**

Another day of dance practice. I came at the venue at exactly 8am. We all gathered at the center for the head count. Ms. Cherry always makes sure that everyone has attended.

"33..34..35..wait..we lack one dancer" said Ms. Cherry

I looked around to see if who's missing. Everyone seems to be here. Wait...where is BJ? My partner...he's MIA. (missing in action). Oh gosh!

_ring, ring, ring..._

The doorbell rang. I bet it was BJ. The glass door opened. Yup, it was BJ. I thought he was absent. Thank God he was here!

We waited for about 5 minutes. After waiting, we warmed up. Stretching. Bending. All the warm-up stuffs that could make your bones and body feel better. After the warm-up, we proceeded to our respective places. The hiphop group practiced at the back. Some were just sitting down, relaxing. Me, BJ, and some other dancers were standing in the middle, ready to do our new routine.

"Sorry I'm late." BJ apologized

"That's okay. This is your first day. But be sure to attend on time next meeting." I assumed

"Yes Mam!" he said jokingly

Right. Left. Right. Left. Patti gore. Step and Close. Step and Close. Turn. Then Stop.

We were halfway through are dance. Suddenly, BJ just laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked

"Nothing. Just keep dancing. " he said with a grin

Hmm...I smell a rat. He couldn't stop giggling.

"Okay! Water Break!" the choreo said

I headed to my bag located at the bench. I sat down, wiped my face with a towel, and relaxed for a minute. After the 5 minute break. We continued dancing. I really got pissed off, he was still laughing. I asked him again 'why' but he couldn't tell me.

After the dance, we all rested and sat down the bench. BJ was still smiling. I tried to look away so that I won't get irritated. Why was he laughing? Is something wrong with me?

I thought for a while when a friend of mine, Jessie, sat near me.

"uhmm...Gianne?"

"Yes?" I said

"I hate to tell you this. But something must've been stuck in your teeth." Jessie said

"What?" I looked at the my compact mirror and inspected my teeth. Yup, there was something stuck. A tiny bit of broccoli. I ate broccoli during breakfast. This must be the reason why BJ was laughing. Now I know. But I'm still irritated. She should have said it a while ago that a tiny bit of broccoli was stuck on my teeth instead of laughing during the whole time. I was really pissed off.

It was 1pm. The time to go home and rest. Good thing there was no SC meeting today. I was packing my things when BJ suddenly went up and talked to me.

"Uhm Gianne, would you like to go with me?"

"No thank you." I said with a fake smile

"About the laughing thing a while ago...I'm really really..."

Before he could say sorry, I butted in and said "Really what? You know what, I really got insulted when you started laughing. I told you why you couldn't stop laughing. You said nothing. If you're a real gentleman, you should have said the fact that something's wrong." I went away and left him there. I wished he wasn't my partner.

I could see his reflection at the glass door. He was just standing there looking at me. I went through the gate then left. This day was a really bad day. Sigh...

* * *

_**i'm sorry if the story was too short. I do not have enough time. I'm still thinking of the next one. Hope you enjoyed reading. Till the next... ;)**_

_**--ilyROOTBEER  
**_


	3. Getting to know You

**Dancing Out my Heart**

**Chapter 3**

**Monday, 11:30am**

**Gianne's POV**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!..._

Yes! It's lunch break! The time for us to eat and the time for me to chat with other people. My friends, Makino and Bella, went to the canteen. There were a lot of people in the cafeteria. It took minutes for us to fall in line before getting our meal. We sat down in the table together with our other classmates. While eating, the others were talking about the upcoming concert of Paramore here in the country.

After eating our lunch, we brushed our teeth in the comfort room then fixed our hair. Then, we went to our locker to get some books that we needed for the next class.

I was about to open my locker when a piece of envelope fell down. I tried to get it. I read the words written in the envelope. I scanned the envelope and saw my name. Due to my curiosity, I opened it then read what's inside.

_'Dear Gianne,_

_ I'm really really sorry about what had happened last Saturday. I didn't want to insult you. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you once we meet again. And also, I'll try to be tactful next time. Please forgive me _

_Sincerely yours,_

_BJ :D_

I was really surprised after I read the letter. I was indeed shocked. No man has ever done this before to me. When a guy did something wrong, he'll just ignore it. But not this time.

"Hey Gianne. What's that letter you're holding?" Makino asked while pulling out books from her locker.

"Oh, this is nothing. Just an old letter found in my locker. I'll just throw it later." I lied

"Are you sure? It looks new. And the letter seems to be very special. Maybe it is from your admirer. Hahaha." she said laughingly

"Believe me. It's nothing. We must go up in our classroom now. 5 more minutes till our time."

"Okay" Makino and Bella said in a unison.

**5pm**

_'It's dismissal! Time to go home. we don't have a practice today.'_ I thought. I received a text message a while ago. Ms. Cherry said that today will be our rest day. No practice today. Woot woot!

I was about to go down the stairs when I suddenly remembered that I have to submit my project in the Subject Area Coordinator's Office. So, I proceeded to the SAC's office. After giving my project to the SAC's, I went down the stairs, ready to go home. While walking in the lobby, my phone rang. I tried to get it from my bag while walking. I wasn't looking while walking. Suddenly I bumped to a guy. It was BJ.

"Oops, sorry, I wasn't looking in the way." I apologized

"That's okay. You mean no harm at all." he said with a smile

"Thanks"

"Are you going home?" BJ asked

"Yeah."

"Would you like to join me?" he said

"Sure. I'll just answer this phone call"

While talking in the phone, BJ was just there waiting.

After the phone call, we headed at the gate and the walked.

**BJ's Point of View**

I was hoping that she read the letter and forgave me after the incident last Saturday. We were walking in the street quietly, without no word. Our village is just a kilometer away. So it is easy for us to walk home.

"So…I read the letter a while ago. Don't worry, I already forgave you." She started a conversation

"Really? Thanks" I said

"Wait. How did you put the letter inside the letter?" she asked

"Oh. About that. I asked for help from the property custodian."

"That's nice. Don't you have class today?"

"No, I don't have class during Monday. Only Tuesdays to Saturdays." I said

"The same schedule of our practice? Wow. Good thing you could handle things."

"Yup. My course is very easy. That is why I could juggle my dance practice and my classes."

"What course are you taking up anyway?" Gianne asked

"Culinary Arts." I said with a smile

"Wow. I love to be a chef someday. But my Mom said, it would be better if I take HRM coz' it also includes Managing."

"That's right. How about you? How is school?" Our conversation gets too be longer.

"Fine. Still the same hectic schedule. I'm a Student Council Officer."

"Really? That's great. I was an SC officer too when I was a senior." I assumed

"That's good. At least you've experienced how to discipline some students and help in charity works."

"Yup. I had fun doing that. I also got a bunch of co-curricular activities. I was an SC officer, an athlete, and a dancer."

"An athelete?"

"Yup. I was in the badminton varsity. I already collected a lot of medals."

We were having our conversation when we passed by an ice cream store.

"Would you like an ice cream?" I offered

"Are you sure? Cause if yes I would love to."

"Great! Let's go inside"

We went inside the ice cream store. There were a lot of flavors. I chose Rocky Road while Gianne chose the Strawberry flavor. We had two scoops each. I paid for the ice creams. While eating, we continued walking. Without noticing, we were already in the village. We reached my house exactly after finishing my ice cream.

"Thanks for the ice cream and for walking with me. I had a good time. See you tomorrow" Gianne said happily

" I had fun too. Bye."

"I entered my gate. Gianne continued walking. I watched her go home to make sure she's safe. Finally, she reached her house.


	4. Kevin's evil side

_**There were some errors in the previous chapter. I could not change it. Please understand. :)**_

**

* * *

**

**Dancing Out my Heart**

**Chapter 4**

**_BJ and Gianne got even closer. Every night, they would attend dance practices. They were 1 week away from the concert. Their routine is finally done. All they need to do is to polish their dance. It was almost perfect._**

**_It was Thursday, Gianne was at school doing her usual activities: class, eat, class. It was already afternoon and they were having their Business Math class. All were busy computing, answering, and thinking. After several minutes, class has ended. Some students went out, loitering in the corridor while some were staying in there seats, busy with something. Gianne was still in her seat. She was accomplishing an assignment that she wasn't able to finish the other night. One more subject to go, and it's dismissal time. Suddenly, in the midst of silence, a roar of laugh was heard._**

**Gianne's POV**

"Hahahahaha!" one of my classmate roared

"That's really interesting. Hahahahaha" laughed the other

_'What is going on? Why was everyone laughing to loud?_' I thought

I asked one of my girl classmates if what's going on. Only the boys were laughing. She had no idea. As the President of the class, I went to the group which is the source of terrible laughter.

"What's happening here?" I asked in an irritable way

"Hahahaha. Well, Kevin said that you were addicted to him. He read your diary a while ago when you were downstairs, eating lunch." my boy classmate explained

The moment I heard those words, I was shocked. How dare they read my diary. A diary must be private. All of your secrets are written there. I should have listened to my conscience before. I should have left my diary at home.

"Why did he read my diary? You all know that a diary is private. Not a public notice!" I scolded. I looked for Kevin. I never knew that he would act such ways.

"Sorry if I read your diary. So, you were addicted to me? Hahaha. For god's sake! I wouldn't like you Gianne. Hahahaha. In your face!" Kevin said

I couldn't speak that moment. My lips were completely closed, unable to open like a pad lock. Deep inside, I was really hurt. I never knew that Kevin was like that. He was so boastful. I guess a lot of air is inside his body.

I saw some of my classmates laughing too. I was totally humiliated by my FORMER CRUSH. Now, I really hate him!

All I did was hide. I went to the girl's bathroom and locked myself inside the cubicle. It was my first time to be laughed at. For 4 years, I have kept my secret about having a crush on him. But now, I really HATE him. I never expected such bad behavior from him.

All I did was to cry and cry. I never cared about missing class. This time, I needed privacy.

**Thursday 6pm**

**Gianne's POV**

After that incident, I kept quiet for the whole day. All I did during our dance practice was to follow our choreo's instruction. I never spoke a word. I didn't even spoke to BJ. My head was still traumatized.

**BJ's POV**

I'm so tired. I did a lot of things today. I finished a lot of homeworks, took 2 exams, then passed a project. I don't have the strength to practice today. But we only have 1 week. We really need to perfect this despite our busy schedule.

I noticed Gianne's silence. She hasn't spoke a word. She didn't even greet me unlike the usual days when she would happily say hello to everyone.

When we were dancing, she seems to be weak. Like she hadn't eat for months. She was different.

"Hey Gianne, is there a problem? You seem so sad." I said

"Oh, this is nothing" she said. Her voice was tingling.

"Are you sure? Admit it, you have a problem."

Suddenly, tears fell from her eyes.

"I didn't mean it Gianne. Sorry" I apologized

"No. It's not you. Really. It's about something else." she said

"Would you like to share it with me?" I asked. Me and Gianne were just relaxing after 2 hours of non-stop practice. Some went home.

"Uhmm. Okay" she sobbed

"Uhh, before you do it, you better pack your things first. We'll just talk about it while we walk."

She replied with a nod.

After a few minutes, we headed out then went to walk.

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

She started explaining about what had happened a while ago at her school. What I did is took pity for her.

"That also happened to me. A classmate embarrassed me in the whole class. You know what I did?"

"What?" she asked with curiosity

"I took revenge by playing a prank on him. I got a few help from my friends. And it really worked. He knelt down and said sorry to me in front of the whole class. From then on, he never touched me."

After I spoke those words, she laughed.

"See...I knew I could make you laugh." I said

"Thanks" she smiled back

"Hey. I've got an idea? Don't you want to do it to Kevin?"

"Do what?"

"The prank!"

"hey! That's a great idea. Hahahaha. Nice one!"

We stopped for a while and went to a convenience store. We stayed there and talked about the prank. We seem to be really determined to do the prank. I took out my cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Gianne asked

"I'm going to call a few friends to help you with the prank." I dialled numbers of my friends. I told them about the prank and they seem to be excited. They agreed to help us.

"So, when do we start?" asked Gianne

* * *

**_Another short chapter. Really sorry. I'll try to improve next time :)_**


End file.
